Smokeless tobacco is tobacco that is placed the mouth and not combusted. There generally are considered to be three types of smokeless tobacco: chewing tobacco, moist smokeless tobacco, and dry snuff. Chewing tobacco is coarsely divided tobacco leaf that is typically packaged in a large pouch and used in a plug or twist. Moist smokeless tobacco is a moist, more finely divided tobacco that is provided in loose form or in a pouch form and is typically packaged in round cans and used as a pinch or in a pouch placed between the cheek and gum. Dry snuff is finely ground tobacco that is placed in the mouth or used nasally.